The Eternal Conflict
by RainbowCakeMustache
Summary: Two cats have the power to destroy everything StreamClan knows and lives. As their hatred for one another immensely increases, all cats live in fear of the future. What will happen? Who will win? The gentle raindrop or the flickering flame?


A light drizzle of rain dropped water onto luscious green oak leaves, causing them to drip a steady stream of water onto a tortoiseshell's head. Cursing under her breath, she trudged over to a blue-tinted pond, taking shelter under a hollowed out bush. Staring at her reflection in the water, images flashed across her amber eyes, startling her. Yowling in the pain that had been searing through her body, another cat rushed over to see the source of the distress call.

"Gingertalon! Why are you being so obnoxiously loud? I was having the best nap you could even _dream_ of having!" the tom cat huffed, annoyance glinting in his eyes.

Recovering from the sudden course of events, Gingertalon looked up at the cranky tom, slightly furious with his childish behavior.

 _"The light drops of water and the fierce flame will clash until only one stands alone."_ Gingertalon proclaimed, now absorbed in thought of the words she had just foreseen.

"Have you gone insane?" the tom snapped, "But what meaning could these words have if they turn out to be truthful?"

"Bumbletuft, I have absolutely no idea. Time will inform us whenever it is ready," Gingertalon tiredly yawned.

"Now, leave me alone, would you?" Gingertalon pleaded, her strength disappearing due to her past drowsiness.

Nodding, Bumbletuft padded away deeper into StarClan's territory, muttering under his breath on how grumpy some cats become in the blink of an eye.

On a warm new leaf day in StreamClan, a pregnant queen was basking in a sunny spot near the large nursery. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her body starting cramping, and she instantly knew- her kits were coming! She yowled in pain, spasms rippling through her body and labor beginning to take hold of her mind.

"Blossompelt, I'm coming! Hold on!" a cat yelled, dashing out of the medicine den.

"Thistlefang, you mousebrain, hurry up before I go to StarClan and back!"

The medicine cat apprentice, Buzzardflight, fetched a thick stick from the convenient stack that had been previously gathered from some woodland in StreamClan's territory. Carrying it over to the nursery, Buzzardflight entered the den, laying the stick near Blossompelt's head.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Blossompelt sneered, grabbing the sturdy stick in her jaws.

The queen bit down hard on the stick, causing it to start splintering. A tiny kit was born, and Thistlefang licked its fur the wrong way to dry it off. A moment later, another bundle of fur came along, and Buzzardflight copied the previous actions of his mentor. Thistlefang felt the new mother's belly, and nodded.

"You are finished. Congratulations!" Thistlefang cheerfully stated. "A tom and a she-kit!"

Shaking, Blossompelt blinked in gratitude to the older she-cat, then lowering her gaze to her new kits. From outside, Blossompelt's mate, Antnose, stood impatiently at the door, wanting to see his new kits. Both medicine cats stepped outside and exited the scene back into their shared den, sleeping away the rest of the day.

Thistlefang's eyes flew open, and looked around at a foreign clearing. A ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with long claws appeared out of thin air, walking near the confused medicine cat.

 _"The light drops of water and the fierce flame will clash until only one stands alone. Nothing can prevent this battle from engulfing many lives under their fearsome antics."_ _the strange cat foresaw, leaving Thistlefang bewildered._

 _"_ _What does this mean? Who is involved?!" Thistlefang asked the wise tortoiseshell, staring into the cat's amber eyes._

 _"_ _Only time may te_ _l_ _l_ _…"_ _the cat said as she faded away into the distance._

 _"_ _Time? Patience is not one of my talents.." Thistlefang mused, thinking about what the cat had just stated as she faded away back into a dreamless sleep._


End file.
